Prelude
by ianii
Summary: Change can happen in a moment, definable in under a thousand words. This is a series of disconnected Zutara drabbles representing these moments, in all genres.
1. Chapter 1

**Prelude To Cello Suite No. 1**

"Listen to this," he had said, his age revealing itself in his ever-patient voice.

Zuko confirmed his attention with a nod of his head, though his mind favored focusing on the orange glowing embers in front of him. Blue eyes haunted the back of his mind like a floating pair of faerie lights.

"They say this piece was written in another world," Iroh said mysteriously and pulled out a string instrument. It was a beautiful thing, really, made in the Earth kingdom with polished wood and elegant curves ("Like a woman," Iroh had explained when picking it out). He placed it on his lap, adjusting it just so before giving his nephew his most winning smile. "Prelude To Cello Suite, Number One. Composed by Bach."

"'Bach' doesn't sound like a name from around here," Zuko said sullenly. "And what is a 'chell-oh'?"

A rumbling chuckle met his question, along with an "Other worlds are curious things, Zuko," and then he began.

Zuko could never deny his uncle's musical talent, because although he did not particularly enjoy music of any denomination, he still admired the Iroh's naturally agile fingers as they tripped gracefully over the strings. Pleasant vibrations echoed out of the carved holes at each pluck and pause of the notes and expert digits.

The embers in the fire pit, previously a roaring fire of dancing color and light, continued to grow darker and colder, and Zuko wondered how much of himself was dying with it. The eyes found their way back into his head again, this time accompanied by several other pairs of varying shapes and colors. Not much, Zuko decided. Not much of him was dying along with his song, these embers.

With the coals faded away the last of the notes, those symbolic sounds, and the present returned to him once more.

Iroh, obviously proud of his accomplishment and oblivious to his companion's melancholy, settled back in his cushions with grandeur. "Definitely not of this world, eh, Zuko? Tell me, what did it sound like to you?"

The answer, for once not sarcastic, irritable, or frustratedly serious, was on the tip of Zuko's tongue when the tent door was flipped over, revealing the blue-eyed water girl and her legendary charge.

"You guys ready to leave?"

Zuko rose wordlessly and grabbed the bag that contained what little he had, pausing to stuff small trinkets and other things in the side pockets while the others spoke.

"You missed my performance," Iroh was saying smilingly. "It was a piece from another world. It was very inspirational, right Zuko?"

Aang did not contain his enthusiasm. "Another world? Like the spirit world?"

Zuko followed Katara out of the tent, leaving his uncle to deal with the Avatar. "Yes, very inspirational."

"Sounded like a new beginning."

* * *

A/N: Zutara drabbles! How many times has this been done before...? Anyway, I hope you like it, even if this one was fairly subtle in its romantical aspects. Stay tuned...! 


	2. The Top of the Food Chain

**The Top of the Food Chain**

There it was. He'd spotted his prey, standing across the expanse of grasses by the river, a member of the herd left at the watering hold. Eyes narrowed, he crept forward with practiced ease, carefully, carefully, so as not to crack a twig underneath the ball of his foot. All senses alert, he got closer and closer. An animal cry (or was it a hummed tune?) reach his ears and he knew he had almost reached his goal.

However! Without warning, the prey spun around, leaving Zuko to hide in the bushes in a panic. One minute, two minutes, three. When he was convinced he was no longer under surveillance, he took a few running steps and…!

Katara was not impressed. Dropping her laundry in the basket and grabbing his hand (he had thrown his arms around her neck in a fit of predatory instinct), she managed a pained smile. "Zuko, if you have games to play, you can occupy yourself with the village children."

His arms would not budge. "C'mon," He breathed into her ear. "We can play now."

The blue eyed girl muttered something about perverts. "No, Zuko."

Zuko frowned. Was it worth it? He supposed it might be. And so, throwing all dignity to the wind, his face melted into a picture of pity. "Please?"

Katara sighed, and Zuko sensed the kill (win?). With his hopes on edge, he involuntarily leaned in closer.

"Okay," She relented. "Fine."

Zuko's inner mind gave a delighted squeak as he turned his head to nuzzle her neck, fingers having already weaved around her waist.

"Hold it!" She snatched up a wandering hand. "I didn't say right now!"

"…What?!"

"Wait 'till tonight, Zuzu." Katara gave his hands back to his, and he threw them up into the air in frustration.

_"What?!"_

"You heard me."

His forehead met his palm and he exhaled in a hiss. "You _know_ you have an advantage over me at night!"

Katara turned a sly smile up at him. "Why, what ever do you mean, Zuko?"

Zuko folded his arms, glowering something awful. "You know what I mean."

She looked too smug for her own good, really. "Take it or leave it, Zuko." And on that note, she hefted the basket of clothing and walked into the poetic distance, leaving Zuko to stew.

"You suck when you top anyway!" he shouted before she got out of earshot.

He still couldn't keep the smirk from his face. The hunter will always get what he came for, and Katara was about to learn how much endurance Zuko held.

And tonight, in all honesty, was not sounding too awfully terrible.

* * *

A/N: It is an age-old battle, and I can only imagine the attacks Zuko's manliness is withstanding... or not withstanding. Have at it as you will. I have no idea when this drabble takes place. (also, I hope the pun in the title does not go unnoticed.) 


End file.
